Futari wa Pretty Cure: Ariena~i! Yume no Sono wa Daimeikyuu
Read further: Video Games is Gameboy Advance game starring the characters of Futari wa Pretty Cure. It was released on December 9th, 2004, and was the first ever Pretty Cure video game. The story is that the Elder from the Garden of Light has called Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka over to tell them the Evil King has stolen the Power of Dreams from the Garden of Dreams. Since this is the source of people's dreams, it's essential to take it back to where it belongs right away. While the Power was being transported, an accident broke it into many pieces. The girls are tasked with getting these fragments, which take the shape of hearts, back from five different worlds. It is a puzzle platforming game in which the player guides Cure Black and Cure White through a series of puzzle stages. There are nine regular stages and one boss battle stage per world. The player needs to switch from one character to the other in order to bypass obstacles or reach parts of each stage. Most stages also have small Zakennas in them, which can be either avoided or defeated. To attack them, Nagisa can kick and Honoka punch. A stage is cleared when all seven hearts in the stage have been collected and both characters reach the exit. There is a time limit of 180 seconds per stage (240s for the first two worlds), but the action can be paused at any time. While paused, the camera can be moved around to view the entire stage. The game keeps track of the time taken to clear each stage. In keeping with the game's puzzle style, boss battles are also fought indirectly, using the traps in the stage to defeat a large Zakenna. After finishing the last of the five worlds, beating the game, another five worlds are added to the list. These are duplicates of the original five, only with a slightly different layout. The time limits are the same as the originals. After finishing the second set of five worlds, the ending conversation and credits are simply repeated. A sidequest is collecting the Precure Cards that appear in each stage. They can either be found floating, like the hearts needed to clear a stage, or obtained by defeating Zakennas or bosses. There are a total of 144 cards to be collected, 72 in each of the two sets of five worlds. Once some cards have been collected, a new option can be selected from the title screen, where the player can play a mini-game guessing which of 9 cards fits a given description, study the 9 cards which will be used in the mini-game, or view the cards they have collected in the main game. The mini-game uses a random selection of 9 cards from a fixed set of 16 cards (numbers 2-5, 12, 21-24, 27-30, 33, 35, 36). One Precure Card, numbered G01, came as a bonus with the game. External link Bandai Games page for the game Gallery FwPC GBA game box.jpg|Game box FwPC GBA game title screen.png|The game's title screen FwPC GBA game opening Porun.png|Opening: Porun calls the girls to the Garden of Light FwPC GBA game opening explaining.png|Opening: The Elder explains what's happened FwPC GBA game opening reaction.png|Opening: The girls' reaction FwPC GBA game opening ready.png|Opening: Transformed and ready to take on the game FwPC GBA game stage selection.png|Stage selection (Kitchen World, stage 2 selected) FwPC GBA game heart get.png|Porun gives hints or comments on your progress FwPC GBA game hit by monster.png|Getting hit by a Zakenna also costs 10 seconds FwPC GBA game monster defeat card.png|Some Zakennas give cards when defeated FwPC GBA game stage clear.png|Stage clear FwPC GBA game Nagisa wants to stay longer.png|After finishing the game, Nagisa says she wanted to stay a little longer FwPC GBA game card collection menu.png|Card collection menu FwPC GBA game memorizing cards.png|Memorizing the cards before a game FwPC GBA game card guessing.png|Card guessing game FwPC GBA game wrong card.png|Wrong card guessed FwPC GBA game correct card.png|Correct card guessed FwPC GBA game guessing result.png|Guessing game result ranking FwPC GBA game card database.png|Card database FwPC GBA game box rear.jpg|Rear of game box Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure